idfbfandomcom-20200213-history
Puffball
Puffball is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island Again and Battle for BFDI. She talks in a strange vocoded voice, and whenever she speaks, the color of her body rapidly changes from one color of the rainbow to another and sparkles. She is also one of the two BFDIA contestants that are completely limbless (the others being Yellow Face, 8-Ball and Pin (Episode 5, Season 2)). She can also float and change her size. Puffball was the last contestant to make it into the cast of Battle for Dream Island Again, with 291 votes because Leafy, Bubble, and Flower were not present at the time. She was eliminated in BFDIA 6 with a record amount of 1,455 dislikes. She had a chance to rejoin in IDFB; she got 1,661 votes.1 She is currently competing in Battle for BFDI for Free Food. Appearance Puffball is seemingly a puffball. Her outline is rose, her shading is magenta, and her main body is bright pink. Her old design (seen in BFDIA 1) has a darker outline. While speaking, Puffball often changes colors, such as light green, light blue, light purple, and more. She can fly and change her size as well. Changes Debut: * Puffball is pale pink. * Puffball has unevenly-shaped tufts of hair. * Puffball has hand-drawn facial features. Beta: * Puffball is fuchsia. * Puffball's hair now slopes downward BFDIA onward: * Puffball is a pink lighter than her beta incarnation and darker than her debut * Puffball has a more circular shape * Puffball's hair is grouped in big clumps rather than strands. Personality Puffball is quite strange, given her ability to change color and speak in a vocoded tone. She proclaims to be a nice person, and is usually cool-headed, except when wrong. In BFDIA 5e, she is shown to be rather selfish, as she betrays her entire team just so she can win a prize during elimination. This is also seen when she cheats to win in BFB 8 after she helps Stapy give iance the Fake Buzzer. Puffball has shown to be arrogant too, as seen in BFB 12 when she says that Grassy is "basic". Powers * Flight: '''Puffball is able to fly without getting tired.' In "Get Digging", Puffball flew from Yoyleland to the plains in 38 seconds. That means she can travel up to 421 258.5 km/h, nearly 341 times the speed of sound. * '''Size Changing: '''Puffball is able to change her size at will, whether to be big enough to carry everyone on Team No-Name, or be small enough to fit on a team swing. * '''Rainbow barf: '''Puffball can vomit out a rainbow-like substance when in distress, like other members of the Puffball species. * '''Hypnosis: '''In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Puffball's singing seems to send Firey into a trance. Voice Puffball has a voice that is vocoded in a voice editing software. Initially, the lines are saved unvocoded and are then vocoded later. Her unvocoded voice sounds a lot like Cloudy's voice, but without his accent. Coverage Appearances * Battle for Dream Island Again ** "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" ** "Get Digging" ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" ** "Zeeky Boogy Doog" ** "Get in the Van" ** "No More Snow!" ** "It's a Monster" ** "The Long-lost Yoyle City" * Battle for BFDI ** "Getting Teardrop to Talk" ** "Lick Your Way to Freedom" (does not speak coherently) ** "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" ** "Today's Very Special Episode" (does not speak) ** "Fortunate Ben" (does not speak) ** "Four Goes Too Far" (does not speak) ** "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" (does not speak) ** "Questions Answered" (does not speak) ** "This Episode Is About Basketball" ** "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" (does not speak) ** "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" ** "Return of the Rocket Ship" (does not speak) ** "Don't Dig Straight Down" Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Puffball was originally not going to be in BFDIA; since Leafy, Woody, Nonexisty, Bubble and Flower were disqualified, she was allowed in, placing 20th. After Gelatin asks who the host was going to be, Puffball kept repeating "Yeah, who? I wanna know!" in a song for a while. When everyone was showing their favorite screens, Puffball's was Abraham Lincoln's head. During the challenge, Puffball's team easily won over the smaller team, consisting of Coiny, Donut, and Pin. In "Get Digging", the teams have to make yoyle stew, and Puffball's outline was changed to be slightly lighter. Golf Ball orders Puffball (along with Book, Ice Cube, Needle, Gelatin, and Spongy) to fly to Yoyleland and get the Yoyleberries. Firey said it would take months of walking, but Golf Ball said it would only take days of flying. When Firey said "nobody could fly", Puffball started to get bigger and appeared mad, but was burned after Firey turned around and screamed. They flew to Yoyleland, passing many things along the way. Needle and Gelatin picked the Yoyleberries. Then Leafy appears and says "I hope I'm not too needy,", which made Needle mad and results in her slapping her and saying "Don't call me Needy!". Leafy started throwing knives at Needle and Gelatin, but Gelatin had acid spitballs that would disintegrate anything that hits it. Leafy supposedly dodged them all, hence she wasn't disintegrated. This made Leafy mad and she started throwing many more knives. Puffball picked up Needle and Gelatin and started flying much faster than before, with the knives right behind them. The knives flew into the Yoyle stew. Puffball's team lost the challenge because their yoyle stew was too “complicated” and “sharp." In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Puffball won the prize, a personal speaker box. She reacted poorly to Pencil calling her "Puffy", but refused to slap her on account of her being "nice". When Pencil points out Puffball ''couldn't slap Pencil because she lacks arms, Puffball quickly dismisses this. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", the contest was to rebuild Dream Island. She asked what to name the island, but later Bomby fell into the incinerator and exploded Golf Ball's factory, causing all of them to die and Team No-Name to lose. In "Get in the Van", Puffball won another prize, which was the removal of another contestant's limbs. She was reluctant to have another contestant's limbs removed, but chose Pin (the one who stabbed her speaker box) after being told by Firey Speaker Box that she must. She later carried her team to Yoyle Mountain. In "No More Snow!", at the start of the episode, Puffball and Fries were the only ones present, as their other team members got eaten by Evil Leafy. Book and Ruby ran from Evil Leafy and dropped a 9,042kg weight as Puffball was chasing to get them. It crushed Puffball, Fries and Evil Leafy (with the HPRC in it). In "It's a Monster", Puffball was recovered by W.O.A.H. Bunch's members, trying to threaten her to fly into Yoyle Mountain with their team members. She recovered Gelatin and told him to freeze them, and he did so. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", when Team No-Name was about to make it to the summit of Yoyle Mountain, Puffball realized that FreeSmart got to the Yoyle Mountain first. Suddenly, Puffball let her Cake at Stake prize winnings get to her head, so she killed all of her teammates by shrinking and letting them fall into the sharp jaws of the fish because she thought if Team No-Name was up for elimination, she would get the prize as she did before. IDFB In "Welcome Back", Puffball was mentioned by Ruby, who says that she was eliminated and was sent to the Locker of Losers although it was not shown. She was up for rejoining to get out of the Locker of Losers until IDFB was put on hold and BFB was introduced a year later. Her second actual appearance was in the IDFB Intro, where she appeared in the Locker of Losers. Battle For BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Puffball is first seen helping Gelatin building and finishing off his very large stack of forks. She later joins Free Food alongside Fries. In the challenge, she pushes X's basket towards him, spilling out the air but still winning immunity for her team. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Puffball initially agrees to play Toss the Dirt with Marker, but is quickly persuaded by Fries to spin the swing around the center, again allowing Free Food to win safety and avoid elimination. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Puffball is a part of Free Food's years hottest look. In "Fortunate Ben", Puffball's flying abilities are disabled by Four with duct tape, alongside Cloudy due to flying being restricted in the paper airplane challenge. She remains disabled for the following episodes and has not been freed from the wrapping until Questions Answered. In "Questions Answered", Stapy took off Puffball's bandages when he used them to make a fake iance buzzer box. Then Puffball pushes the fake iance buzzer box to iance and takes away the real one. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Puffball is in the bottom two, although X is reading the votes backward so the amount of votes she got is actually revealed second. When Stapy realizes he's eliminated, he asks her to make sure that Foldy and Bell (who were dead) get their cakes before leaving. Puffball falls back on this, however, as she eats their cakes. Nickel tells her to leave some for him, which is followed by her vomiting what was left of the cakes. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Puffball was one of the contestants randomly selected to have their minds swapped. In her case, her mind entered Basketball's body. As Basketball, Puffball was noticeably floating and singing instead of talking. Despite this, she was only discovered after she criticized Grassy for being 'basic', despite supposedly being friends with him. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Puffball holds the 10,000 vote banner alongside Lightning. In "Don't Dig Straight Down," Puffball is first seen asking Four whether Free Food are safe when they give him a toy emerald, and then celebrating with her team when he confirms that they are. Later, she is one of the only contestants to be explicitly confirmed to survive the lava flood. She heads to space, and asks Four why, if the emeralds were either barely underground or in Four's eye, X is hurtling towards the planet's core. Official Character Guide biography No one really knows what Puffball is. She's pink, fluffy, and round. Whatever she is, she can fly, regurgitate rainbow substances when in distress, and change colors when she talks. Other than that, it's anyone's guess. Puffball is self-indulgent and will do anything just for fun. Once, she built a stack of forks with some friends just to knock them down. When asked to make sure Foldy and Bell had cakes, Puffball ate them when no one was looking. She usually goes along with whatever Fries tells her what to do. Did You Know?: One of Puffball's dreams is for her to lose the ability to fly and gain limbs, even if just for a day. Votes Total votes: 6,703 Deaths # "Zeeky Boogy Doog": Is killed in Bomby's explosion. # "No More Snow!": Is crushed by a heavyweight. Kills Total kills: 7 Trivia * RUNNING GAG: Every time someone says: “But no one can fly on our team!” and Puffball happens to be on their team, someone tells them to look behind them, and Puffball is mostly angry when this happens. * Puffball was first recommended by SuperMightyMichael. * Puffball was the first contestant to join the game that can fly. ** Black Hole, Cloudy, and Lightning would later join in BFB. * Puffball was the last person to join BFDIA, at 291 votes. * Puffball is one of only seven limbless contestants, with the others being Yellow Face, Cloudy, Black Hole, 8-Ball, Bell, and Roboty. ** Pin was also temporarily limbless in BFDIA. * The tune of Puffball's voice is affected by her mood. * Puffball hates being called "Puffy". * Puffball's favorite screen is Abraham Lincoln's head. * Puffball is one of the few contestants to win a prize, the others being Coiny and Teardrop. ** Firey also got the most likes once, but he was never seen getting his prize. ** She is the only contestant to win a prize twice. ** She is the first female contestant to win a prize. ** She is the only limbless contestant to receive a prize. * Puffball had a new design in the beginning half of BFDIA 1, which has a darker outline than her design in the rest of BFDIA. * Puffball is one of the only three contestants to have a personal speaker box that have been substitute hosts, the others being Firey and Flower. ** This makes her the only speaker box owner whose name doesn't start with the letter F. * Puffball was the only pink contestant in BFDIA. * Puffball has the record of most dislikes in BFDIA, with 1,455 dislikes. * Puffball held the most time of having a record of votes, with 3 years. Pencil finally broke her record in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". ** She was the first limbless contestant eliminated in BFDIA. * Puffball was the 4th and final female eliminated in BFDIA. ** She is the only contestant whose elimination was not shown. * Puffball and her Speaker Box are the only characters that have an autotuned voice. * In the intro for BFB, Puffball is the character furthest to the right of the screen. * Puffball is one of the eight contestants who had their minds swapped in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", the others are Tree, Basketball, Spongy, Taco, Pin, Lightning, and Rocky. * Puffball's ability to fly can be disabled by wrapping her in bandages. * Puffball's voice clips are initially saved unvocoded, and when Michael Huang was asked on HTwins Central for an unvocoded Puffball voice, he provided one. It can be heard here. * Puffball's singing can possibly put people in a trance as shown in BFDIA 1, when Firey had spiral eyes that were flashing colors. * Puffball is one of the few characters to survive the lava in "Don't Dig Straight Down". ** She is also presumably the only member of Free Food to survive the lava. Category:Females Category:Limbless Category:IDFB TLC Category:Running Gag Characters